Academy of Phantom Satanic
by Celliel Wolf
Summary: [Historia hecha en conjunto con mi hermano quien no tiene cuenta aquí, así que si ven esta historia en otro lugar, no es plagio. Los personajes tampoco son mios...] La academia Phantom Satanic, un lugar para alumnos con grandes dones, donde se les entrena y enseña todas las técnicas que les servirán tanto para matar, como para proteger. En esta academia, sin embargo, no todo es lo


Un chico, de cabello oscuro y orejas blancas de lobo, abría sus ojos azules al sentir el molesto sol en ellos. No tardo en levantarse e ir a la ducha privada que todos los alumnos tenían.

Luego de tomar su ducha procedió a vestirse con el uniforme de la academia, este no era de su gusto en lo absoluto, sobre todo el de las chicas, dejaba mucho a la vista. Salió tranquilamente de su habitación, aún tenía un poco de pereza la cual se notaba solamente en su lenguaje corporal, cuando estuvo a punto de bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la academia, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo saco de su trance, al voltear se encontró con un chico de pelo violeta y seguidamente otra puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelinegro un tanto más bajo con respecto al chico anterior.

-¡Hey! Celliel, espéranos- Habló el de pelo violeta.

-¿Oh? Fred, Walter, buenos días- Mencionó con un poco de pereza que se notó cuando soltó un pequeño bostezo al final de su saludo.

-Creo que alguien se levantó con mucha pereza el día de hoy- Habló el pelinegro, Freddy.

-Y que lo digas- Soltó una pequeña risa, el llamado Walter.

-Ayer me quede hasta tarde hablando con Girl- Dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

-Ustedes sí que hablan, parecen hasta pareja- Bromeó Freddy

-Al igual que tú y Bicho- Dijo Walter aun riendo.

-Mejor vámonos- Interrumpió el Lobo bajando las escaleras.

El trío fue caminando tranquilamente hasta la academia, no había pasado mucho desde que el nuevo ciclo escolar comenzó, había algunas caras nuevas, otras que ya habían visto de otra academia y los de siempre. Al llegar al pasillo de los casilleros, se cruzaron con 3 chicas, una peli-azul y dos pelirrojas.

-Buenos días, chicos- Saludó una de las pelirrojas con una sonrisa.

-Es raro que los 3 estén juntos y hayan llegado temprano- Comentó la otra pelirroja saludando con un abrazo a Walter.

-Buenos días, Irelia- Dijo Walter dejándose abrazar.

-Sí… es que hoy los apresuré- Habló el Lobo más despierto ahora.

-Con razón, si no fuese por ti, Celliel, quién sabe qué harían estos idiotas- Dijo la otra pelirroja.

-¿Insinúas que no podemos ser responsables? Elesis- Respondió inmediatamente Walter, la mencionada solo soltó una risilla.

-Girl se ve peor que tú, Cel…- Dijo Freddy viendo a la peli azul con grandes ojeras.

-Parece un panda- Dijo aguantando la risa Elesis.

-Déjenme en paz- Habló medio dormida la peli azul -Ya vayamos a clases- Todos rieron al ver como la pobre casi se caía del sueño y esta bufó un poco molesta para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el salón de clases, los otros le siguieron el paso aun riendo.

Pasado las dos primeras clases Celliel fue a un aula aparte encontrándose a un pequeño chico de pelo negro y una pelirroja muy seria.

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó el chico. Su pregunta fue contestada cuando Girl llegó apresurada.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¿Te dormiste?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Bien, hay que organizar el torneo…- Decidió la pelirroja antes de que empezaran a hablar -¿Kuma?- Le cedió la palabra.

-Sí, será este domingo a las cinco de la tarde.

-Me encargare de colgar unos carteles con Sasaki.

-También hay alumnos nuevos que llegaran en esta semana ¿Verdad, Chara?

-Sí, Celliel y yo los orientaremos.

-Bien- Dijo pasivo el lobo.

Luego de comentar unas cosas más, cada uno se fue a su clase. La clase con el profesor Vicius fue de defensa. Salieron al patio a practicar y él se enfrentó a una chica pequeña de cabello bicolor, que era tan rápida como para ser su rival.

La práctica terminó, se encargó con Chara de los nuevos que iban llegando. Mientras tanto Girl estaba en el laboratorio con la pequeña que enfrentó a Celliel.

-¿Harek, que crees que esté haciendo?- Hablaba con su muñeco en susurros.

-Estoy experimentando, Bichito- Respondió sin verla.

En tanto ellas siguieron en el laboratorio hasta tarde, Celliel y Freddy regresaban a sus habitaciones. El demonio preguntaba por los nuevos, mientras el lobo respondía brevemente.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, salió de la habitación emocionado sin saber por qué, aunque no pudo pensarlo demasiado cuando sus compañeros notaron su emoción. Era difícil ocultarlo cuando tenía rasgos lobunos que le delataban.

-¿Porque tan emocionado, Celliel?- Preguntó Walter.

-Walter, yo no…

-¡Oh, déjame adivinar!- Interrumpió Freddy -Llega otro nuevo

-Fred, no es el primer estudiante nuevo que llega, ¿Por qué debería emocionarme?

-Entonces, ¿porque?- El peli-violeta lo miró fijamente, intentando encontrar la respuesta.

-No lo sé y no importa, vámonos…- Les señaló la puerta y estos entendieron.

Los dos demonios salieron de la mansión con el lobo detrás. De camino a la academia se encontraron con Irelia y Bicho, la pelirroja los saludo con amabilidad a todos y besó a su novio, Walter, sin embargo Bicho solo dijo un "hola" general lo que ocasionó una pelea con Freddy.

-Deja de pelar, Bichi- Dijo el lobo para luego arrastrarla hacia la academia.

Entraron a clase y Celliel lo primero que hizo fue ir con Girl y Elesis. Saludó a la pelirroja y abrazó a la peli-celeste.

-Tortolitos, por favor…- Pedía cuando notó que el profesor llegaba.

Todos se sentaron y dieron la clase en paz, algo extraño y que le erizó el pelaje de las orejas a Celliel. Algo estaba mal en el ambiente y nada más terminar la clase salió disparado hacia afuera seguido de Elesis y Girl, aunque salió rápido de la clase se tomó su tiempo para ir a la siguiente.

-Estamos dando muchos rodeos, llegaremos tarde- Informó la pelirroja preocupada por lo que le pasaba al lobo.

-Elesis tiene razón ¿Te ocurre algo, Cel?- Preguntó tomando su mano, la cual fue rechazada por instinto.

Antes de llegar a la clase se escuchó algo como una explosión y apuraron el paso para llegar y ver un agujero en la pared, la profesora desmayada y una cortina de humo que no dejaba ver casi nada.

-¡¿Quién hizo el agujero en la pared?!- Preguntó la peli-azul enfadada, haciendo que los otros se encogieran en su lugar.

Elesis sin embargo vio que los destrozos estaban en el aula, lo que indicaba que algo había entrado y no salido como cabría esperar, pero no dijo nada y fue a ayudar a la profesora. Celliel, sin embargo, parecía ser el único de los tres en haberse percatado de la presencia de un chico de cabello rosa gracias a su agudo ojo, aunque no podía verlo muy bien, solo su cabello rosa era visible. La cortina de humo desapareció mostrando a aquel chico.

-…- El chico parecía reacio a decir una palabra, pero los observaba a todos con suma seriedad poniendo nerviosos a más de uno en aula.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Gritaron todos en el aula al unísono aturdiendo un poco al peli-rosa quién se cubrió sus oídos.

-Son molestos- Respondió.

-¡No puedes decir solo eso luego de destrozar la pared de nuestro salón!- Le reprocho Elesis, el chico la miro fijamente a la cara y pudo ver en su rostro la molestia de esta.

-Solo deben repararlo- Ante la respuesta de aquel exasperante chico más de uno se preparó para atacarlo, pero Celliel dio un paso al frente con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y miraran con atención.

-Te daré tres segundos para que salgas del salón- Dijo el Lobo, el chico estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando otro chico azabache entro en el salón.

-Haze… ¿Que te dije?- Habló el chico.

-Oh vamos, Yu- Dijo el chico llamado Haze -Fue épico- Ante ese comentario el salón volvió a tomar posición de ataque -Ahora… Esa es la manera de saludar a tu her…- El chico fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara propinado por el lobo, el cual lo sacó por el agujero que el peli-rosa abrió antes.

-3…- Dijo para salir también por el agujero.

Todos se quedaron congelados por ello, era extraño que aquel lobo perdiera la frialdad y golpeara a un alumno, aunque todos podían dar fe a que ese se lo merecía, no se lo esperaban.

-Vale, me lo merecía, no te gustan las sorpresas- Decía levantándose del suelo.

-Haze, ¿qué haces aquí?- Dice con frialdad.

-¿Y ahora intentas mantener la paciencia luego de un impulsivo ataque a traición?- Le reprocha con la mano en el rostro.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a perderla?- Preguntó entornando los ojos.

-No hace falta…- Dijo levantando las manos en son de paz -Que mal genio tienes hoy, ¿Así tratas a tu hermano menor luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo?- Dijo con fingido dolor.

Desde el agujero en la pared se asomaban varios alumnos a ver qué pasaba, otros salieron de la academia atraídos por el ruido y otros se asomaban por las ventanas. Tenían mucho público.


End file.
